Mr Murder
by Scythenine
Summary: Vanitas has a reputation at school that he's proud of. Given the nickname "Mr. Murder" was the best thing to have every happened to him. He has the whole school terrified of him. Well, all except one person who just arrived, Ventus. The happy blonde boy isn't afraid of him a all. And that's what made him decide to hate Ventus the most. VaniVen
1. Chapter 1

Stupid crowded lunch room… Why couldn't he just go somewhere else? Nope! Good-for-nothing teachers said "no". He's already plotting their death. Very, very, _very_ painful deaths! Having to sit in a room with about one-hundred other teens was going to drive him insane! That is, if he wasn't already…

He sat at the most vacant table he could find and sat there. All other students avoided that table at all costs, even going to the extent of sitting by the windows to avoid the boy. He had a reputation that everyone knew about. Everyone. Every teacher, every worker, every student down to the last freshman that entered the school. No one dared to approach him. His evil, gold eyed glare made them run away on contact.

The crowded lunch room murmured with chatting of the small groups of teens talking about whatever stupid subject they had in mind as an excuse to talk non-stop. It was such a headache. How ignorant and self-centered can people be? He stayed in his corner, watching everyone with a deep hate that was still there for the teachers.

A group of students passed by, talking to each other and not paying attention to a fucking thing going on around them. Idiots! He looked away for one moment and before he knew it he had food dumped on him from a passerby. The whole room fell silent, which he enjoyed in the back of his mind.

"Oops… Sorry about that dude" was the only sentence out of the clumsy, stupid boy who had spilled his lunch on _him_. As said ignorant teen looked over his eyes met angry gold ones. Pure terror swept over him as he realized who it was, and what he had just done to _him_. The young man dropped the tray, his hands trembling as was the rest of his body.

_He_ brushed out the chips that had gotten into his dark hair, black spikes littered with the disgusting junk food that idiot had on his tray. Luckily enough there wasn't anything else. If that fucking stupid bastard actually paid attention to what he was doing this wouldn't have happened! People are so fucking stupid!

Giving the teen his sharp, trademark death glare caused him to run out of the room within five seconds flat, ignorant friends right behind him. With that, the room continued where it left off, just at a lower tone.

'_Good for nothing assholes!'_ he thought, getting the last of the chips out of his hair. At the same time he was imagining of breaking the boy's bones one by one, slowly enough that once he broke the last one the first broken bone would have already healed and he could start all over again. He imagined all the screams and begging for him to stop the slow, painful torture, which caused an evil smile to grace his face. Several students near him moved away a few inches.

A group of 3 teens nearby could be heard easily, whispering to each other about none other than him.

"H-He's scary…" a red headed girl said, voice shaking in fear, afraid of being heard. Too late for that.

Another blonde girl nodded. "Yeah… Vanitas is scary…" she said, fear in her voice equal to that of the first girl. The mention of his name made him smirk.

"Well, that's Mr. Murder for you…" A boy with long silver hair said. Vanitas' grin widened at the given nickname he loved so. The one that kept idiots out of distance. That let him sit alone, instead in a crowd that had people that had absolutely no clue of the definition of "personal space". That wonder name that gave him his reputation over superiority over everyone. Yes, the nickname "Mr. Murder" was absolutely perfect.

Though he's never actually killed anyone, he was given the name due to certain facts. His name was already evil-sounding, but that wasn't enough. Things like his uncommon gold colored eyes and ebony black hair that formed into vicious looking spikes. This alone was a bit scary for most people.

And his death glares were another fact. The way he could inject fear into people was just _amazing_. They knew if he wanted them to run, or just move away.

However, the event that had given him his nickname was nothing more than a rumor that started up during his first year of high school.

He had just gotten into a fight with another student, and he had said "you'll regret fucking with me" to the person who had just knocked over his books. The next day the student was never seen again. Said student had simply moved away but…people can be idiot. So, thinking Vanitas was responsible, they called him "Mr. Murder"

He didn't care if he had no friends. No one would ever be worth his time.

The silver haired boy turned to look at Vanitas, without making eye contact of course. Coward!

"Are you okay?" he asked. Vanitas nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" he replied.

'_Saying that won't save you if you fuck with me Riku!'_ Vanitas mentally added. Riku quickly turned back around.

As the bell rung, signaling the end of the lunch period, Vanitas got up from his spot and left, students moving out of his way out of fear.

One student however, didn't notice Vanitas. He didn't notice he was in Vanitas' way as he stared at a poster on the wall. He didn't notice the glare of cold yellow eyes wishing death upon him. He didn't notice students around him moving away. He didn't notice the hate coming from Vanitas. All he did was read the poster that was on the wall, oblivious to the evil right next to him.

Blue eyes didn't turn to look at gold. They didn't leave what he was reading. Vanitas had enough of it and was about to push him when the blonde haired, blue eyed teen walked away.

And so, Mr. Murder decided to hate this person over the others.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well here's chapter 1 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp blade pierced through skin, blood coming out of the wounds of the boy's chest. The blonde let out a shrill cry as the metal dug deeper, splitting through all layers of skin and starting to rip through the muscle. Vanitas couldn't help but smile. That oh-so-happy face of the blue eyed boy he hated so now had a look of pure terror and fear. He pulled the blade down, the sound of tearing skin and screams were music to his ears.

He reached the stomach, twisting the knife to make the blood vessels and stomach tissue rip and break. The blonde let out another scream, tears streaming down his face. His blue eyes became blank and almost lifeless…

Vanitas liked him like that. He liked him full of fear and misery. He loved seeing him cry and beg for his life. He positioned the knife right over the blonde boy's heart and-

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

Vanitas let out an annoyed groan, hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. His dream was ruined thanks to his alarm. And it was a nice dream too… He signed and snuggled back into bed under his thick blanket. "Stupid school…" he mumbled to himself. He'd love to just stay home and do whatever he wanted. Reading "The Tell Tale Heart" was much more fun than reading "Romeo and Juliet" by a long shot. Or he could close all the curtains and watch a scary movie instead of watching a video on the Declaration of Independence.

As he dozed off imagining being home, the sharp cry of his clock went off again. After a moment of scrambling to find the off button he gave up and just ripped the power cord out of the wall. The red numbers of the time disappeared and the alarm stopped.

He sat up in bed, stretching and yawning to try and wake up. He could always say he was sick and go back to sleep, but his mother would drag him to the doctor only to find out there was nothing wrong and that her son lied to her. Then if he got sick for real she wouldn't believe him, so that option was out. He got done quickly then headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Vanitas" came the tired (and somewhat annoying) voice of his twin sister, who was leaning against the counter drinking coffee. He yawned. "Whatever. Don't bug me this morning Xion." He said, pulling her short ebony hair. He was okay with her. Half the time he wanted to lock her in a closet (which he has done) and the other half he never bothered with her. It was the typical sibling love found in any household with two siblings who both hate each other's guts and love them to death.

"Ow! Fine! I won't!" she yelled. He covered her mouth before she could finish. "Don't make so much noise. We don't want _her_ up"

Xion nodded in agreement. Anything but her in the morning! They DID NOT need to deal with her in the morning.

…Unfortunately they were too late. They realized that as their mother ran down the stairs in her star-print robe and slippers, sliding to a stop in the kitchen.

"Morning!" she yelled and hugged them. Vanitas could put up with a few things. His mother wasn't on that list… Every time he tried to have a quiet, decent morning his mother ("The Great Ninja Yuffie" as his father nicknamed her) just HAD to ruin it.

He squirmed out of her death hug just as she was about to kiss them as she did every morning. Vanitas quickly formulated an excuse to leave in his head.

"I have to go Mom! I need to clean out my locker so I have to be there early!" he said, grabbing his bag and making a mad dash for the front door. He laughed when he heard the angry voice of his sister yelling "You fucking liar!" followed by their mother's ranting about how they shouldn't swear.

As he walked into the school yard those few students who were there early moved out of the way of the walking evil that went by them. He walked into the school, where no one was really in yet, and made his way to his locker.

He liked the school better that way. Quiet, not crowded, no annoying students and teachers to piss him off, to get in his way. It was great.

As he turned the corner of the hallway where his locker was located he saw a dot of yellow by it. He could feel his blood boil as he realized who it was. He walked over to the blue eyed blonde. This time he actually looked up and glanced at him, and had a look of absolute horror.

"_You should've noticed me before! NOW you're scared?!"_ Vanitas thought and stopped a foot away from the boy.

"About time you saw me" Vanitas said, his voice laced with anger as he played back yesterday in his mind. "You shouldn't get in my way like you did yesterday"

The boy tilted his head. Looks of fear turned into confusion. "Huh?"

Vanitas got more enraged.

"You were staring at that poster outside the lunchroom like a fucking idiot" he said.

The blonde tilted his head. "Uh…" he started. Vanitas crossed his arms, trying to refrain from smashing the boy's head against the brick wall until it was painted red with blood.

"I wasn't here yesterday. You're looking for my brother"

Vanitas stared at him. "What?"

The blonde smiled. "I was sick yesterday. My twin was the one who probably pissed you off" he said. He paused and scratched the back of his head. "Figures he'd cause problems on his first day…"

Vanitas sighed, letting out all his pent up anger and bloodlust. He was hoping he could brutally murder that damn boy now, but all that was ruined._ "Maybe I could kill his brother too. Two times the fun"_

He glared at the blonde in front of him, sending a shock of terror though him, as could be seen. "And you are…?"

"R-Roxas" he said, words getting caught in his throat.

"And that idiot brother of yours is…?"

"Ven-"

"Roxaaaaaaas~!"

Before Roxas could finish he hit the floor with his none-to-quiet brother on his back from an overly powerful glomp.

"Why'd you leave early this morning? You promised we'd walk to school together" the annoying boy said, poking his twin's cheek.

Roxas tossed him off and stood up. "To get away from your sugar-high ass" he said and brushed himself off. His twin sat up from where he landed on the floor. "Candy isn't sugar! It's candy!" he argued, his nonsense reasoning causing his brother to get annoyed.

Roxas turned to the dark haired boy. "This is Ventus" he said, sounding like he was going to go insane. Vanitas looked at Ventus, who was counting the dots on the floor tile he was sitting in front of. After he glared for a moment Ventus got up and finally looked over.

Vanitas got a totally new reaction than most people had with his glare.

"Ooooooooh! You have pretty eyes!"

Vanitas could feel his eye twitch. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?! Was he on drugs?!

Ventus ran over to glomp him. With one swift step to the right Ventus missed and dove head first into the lockers, falling over onto the floor after.

"Owie! Stupid lockers!" Ventus said, rolling on the floor and rubbing his red forehead.

Vanitas' bloodlust came back ten-fold.

This guy is _SO_ fucking dead.


End file.
